Going Home
Going Home is the twelfth episode of D2WYM Snippets, and aired December 24, 2014. Episode Date: '''December 24, 2014 '''Preceded By: Behind the Sea Followed By: Alec Synopsis December 19, 2014 The episode starts with Travis Neal in his car in Rexburg, Idaho. He had just finished a semester of school and is about to go home. He explains how he's going to drive down to Utah and catch a flight back home from Provo, and visit Rick Patterson and Brody Rasmussen along the way. He drives south past Idaho Falls to the North Blackfoot Rest Stop outside Blackfoot. Travis mentions how he's been there a long time ago, and he's stopping to see if it's as cool as he remembers. After hiking a bit on the lava trail, he shrugs and says, "It was alright". He continues on through Pocatello and across the border into Utah. While driving past the town Riverside, Travis points out Logan in the distance and mentions how Jeremy Glenn is going to school there at Utah State University. , Salt Lake City]] Travis stops in Salt Lake City and parks in the City Creek Center parking. He explains that this place, the Nauvoo Cafe, has some of the best cinnamon rolls, and that he's going to go get one. Travis walks to the Nauvoo Cafe in the Joseph Smith Memorial Building. They didn't have any cinnamon rolls, so he got soup instead. After walking back to the car. Travis says he got a hold of Brody and that he's going to visit him in South Jordan. He gets to Brody's House and waits for Brody to get there, because he's taking his brothers to lunch. Travis explains that Brody and his family moved to South Jordan the past summer. and Travis Neal in Brody's House.]] Once Brody gets there, he, Travis, and his brothers play Super Smash Bros. Brawl for several hours. After hanging out with Brody, Travis heads out to see Rick in Lehi. Travis makes it to Rick's House in Lehi, and he explains how Rick and his family moved to Utah in spring of 2011, and that he visited in the summer that year (as seen in "Rick's Visit July 2011"). Travis says he hasn't seen Rick since then, and can't wait to see him again. Travis goes into Rick's House, meets Rick again, and they go out to get something to eat. They go to JDawgs but have trouble finding parking. Rick parks down the street next to the freeway. They go inside JDawgs, get food, and talk about the words "Dawg Town" written on the wall. Rick also gives a shout-out to Jenny Farrell and Melinda Farrell, and the Grinch. at JDawgs.]] On the way back to Rick's House, they talk about dumb Utah baby names and a fake fan theory for Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, including Jeremy not being "real", how Rick said he died in "Game Night September 2009", and how Travis is actually in a hospital bed in Germany, which is actually Alaska, which is really just a Burger King in Fresno. They go back to Rick's House and hang out in Rick's room. After hanging out, Travis goes down to Springville to his aunt's house, where he spends the night. .]] December 20, 2014 Travis goes to the Provo Municipal Airport the next morning and comments on how small the airport is. He says "It's the size of a big house". He flies from Provo to Oakland International Airport, happy to finally be home. People In This Episode * Travis Neal * Brody Rasmussen * Rick Patterson Locations * Rexburg, Idaho * Idaho Falls, Idaho * North Blackfoot Rest Stop, Blackfoot, Idaho * Pocatello, Idaho * Fort Hall Replica, Pocatello, Idaho * Riverside, Utah * Salt Lake City, Utah * City Creek Center, Salt Lake City, Utah * Joseph Smith Memorial Building, Salt Lake City, Utah * South Jordan, Utah * Lehi, Utah * Rick's House, Lehi, Utah * JDawgs, Lehi, Utah * Lehi Roller Mills, Lehi, Utah * Springville, Utah * Provo Municipal Airport, Provo, Utah * Oakland International Airport, Oakland, California Trivia * First episode of D2WYM Snippets to take place after the timeframe of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men (December 5, 2008-September 11, 2014). * First and only episode of both Danville 2nd Ward Young Men and D2WYM Snippets where Rick Patterson and Brody Rasmussen are seen in the same episode (not including supercuts of previous footage). * First episode to be set in Idaho. Featured Music * "Bitter Memories" by Bahamas * "Positive Force" by Delicate Steve * "New Slang" by The Shins * "Son of a Gun" by Lord Huron Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes